Who Will Cry For The Two Little Girls
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: Layla and Lucy are sent into another dimension when Lucy was young. Now Layla died of cancer and Sora died, now its Lucy turn to protect her little sister Orihime. But are rumors true that the once care free happy girl turned into a cold monster? Rated T for Swearing


_Alarms blurred, doors slammed shut, the harsh cold wind breeze through the windows. Battle cries where heard throughout the mansion, a little girl laid under her pink bed, her tiny hands covering her ears tightly. Tears streamed down her pale rosy cheeks, she started to rock herself back and forth. Her eyes fluttered open as she smelt the smoky air, her eyes widen as flames started to dance around her queen size bed. _

"_Mom! Dad someone please help me" she screamed out _

_A door slammed open, her head snapped toward the sound and a smile appeared on her face._

"_Mommy! You came to save me" she cried in happiness _

_A middle age women with long blonde hair looked at her with panic. _

"_Yes I have. Come to mommy, we have to get out of here" her voice panicky_

"_Layla get out of here with Lucy!" a man shouted_

"_But what about you Jude!" Layla screamed _

"_Get out." Jude order _

_Layla picked up Lucy ignoring the painfully burn marks that where forming. She slipped off her pink heels and raced out the door. _

"_Mommy where are we going? Is daddy going to be okay?" Lucy question _

"_Daddy is going to be alright. We're going far away from this place." Layla answer _

_Footsteps where hitting the wooden floor hard, Layla turned around to see two men racing toward her. She started to run again, a poof of smoke and a goat man appeared wearing black sunglasses and a tux. _

"_Capricorn get the portal ready" Layla order _

_He bowed _

"_Yes hime." And he disappeared _

"_Mommy. I'm scared, where's daddy mommy? Where's daddy?" Lucy sobbed _

"_Shh. It's okay it's going to be okay. Daddy will meet up with us to the portal. We'll live happily ever after sweetie" Layla soothed _

_Lucy's little hands gripped her mother's dress, her lips quiver and she started to cough. _

"_But mommy daddy said that's only for fairy tales and this isn't a fairy tale but the real world" she coughed _

"_Daddy was just anger hunny, fairy tales do exists. And you'll live happily ever after with a man who loves you for you" Layla whisper _

_Capricorn appeared again_

"_Mistress the portals ready." _

"_Thanks. You may go." _

_They reached the hill where a black portal stood. They out run the man who were chasing them. A big man with a scar going across his eye came walking up and threw Jude's body to the ground. _

"_Daddy!" Lucy screamed_

"_Jude!" Layla cried _

"_Get in the portal hime. I'll handle these trash" Capricorn spat out _

"_Who are you calling trash goat boy" the man sneered _

"_You."_

_Layla raced in the portal, they watch as the portal closed and Capricorn throwing the large man into the ground. Layla felt Lucy's shaken figure in her arms. _

"_It's going to be alright. We're safe" she whisper while smoothing Lucy's blonde locks_

"_But daddy's dead!" she screamed _

_Layla's bare feet touched the cement, and her legs gave out. Layla let out a tied yawn and her eyes fluttered closed. Lucy's eyes widen and she got out of her mother's grip and started to shake Layla's shoulders. _

"_Wake up mommy. Wake up! I'm begging you to wake up!" she cried out desperately _

_Rain started to hit the ground, pitter patter. A man with brown hair and grey eyes walked up to them. He bend down making his business suit wrinkle, Lucy looked up with tear fully eyes._

"_Please mister, please help my mommy" she begged _

_He softly smile, his middle and pointer finger touched Layla's neck and he let out a sigh in relief. _

"_Well young lady, she's sleeping. I'm Sora Inoue, you can stay with me and my younger sister" Sora said _

_Lucy stood up and helped her mother onto the back of the man. She grabbed onto the man's hand, her grip tighten when she was going to let go. _

"_Please mister, don't let go." She shuttered _

"_I won't let go." He muttered_

_They came to an apartment Sora open the door and put Layla on a small bed. A little girl with orange brownish came racing in her grey eyes gleamed with happiness. _

"_Big brother who are these people?" she asked_

"_I don't know, I found them on the streets and decide to help them" Sora explain _

_Lucy let go of his hand _

"_I'm Lucy, and this is my mommy Layla." Lucy greeted _

"_Where's your father?" Sora asked _

"_Dead. He was murder" Lucy cried _

_Her knees gave out and her tiny hands went over her eyes. The other little girl bend down and hugged Lucy tightly_

"_I'm Orihime. Don't cry Lucy. I know what will cheer you up! Being my big sister" Orihime exclaim _

_Lucy stopped crying and let her hands go limp to her sides. A big smile broke onto her tear face. _

"_Then Sora can be the big brother! And mommy can be the mother, it's like a big happy family! I gotta tell mommy" Lucy cheered _

_She scrambled out of Orihime arms and started to skip toward Layla, Sora stopped her. She looked at him with confusion _

"_She's tired Lucy. Let her sleep" _

_Lucy nodded and hopped back over to Orihime._

"_I wanna sleep with Orihime!" _

"_It's time for bed girls. It's nine" Sora said _

_Hand in hand they walked toward Orihime's room and got into bed. The lights turned off and their eyes fluttered closed, Sora made his way to the couch, he flopped down with a small smile adoring his features._

"_I'll make arrange mints for Lucy to go to the same middle school as Orihime and have the same classes" he whisper _

_He turned to his side and his grey eyes fluttered closed. _

_~!~!_

"_How dare you let them get away!" the large man screamed _

"_Marko- I mean boss we never knew she could run so fast!" a man shuttered _

"_No need for excuses Raven! We need to kill the Heartfilia family, and we failed." Marko growled_

_Marko kicked the goat man side_

"_Tell us spirit boy where your master is!" Marko demanded _

_Capricorn smile and disappear leaving smoke. _

"_Damit!" Marko shouted _

_~!~_

_Capricorn stood in front of the spirit king, he bowed._

"_Good job Capricorn, you protected your master. Now let's find somewhere who is going to be good to you guys" the spirit king stated _

_Capricorn stood up and started to walk away_

"_By the way, you did your best don't beat yourself to much. All that matters is that they got out" Spirit king said sternly _

_Capricorn nodded and left, spirits looked at him with pity. He disappear from sight with rage filling his very being. _

"_I'll kill you, you won't live to tell the day where you hurt my master" he whisper _


End file.
